


Living With Draco

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: It's a bad day in the Potter-Malfoy household.





	Living With Draco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 193: In The Dark, Drinking Wine.  
>  This is dedicated to Digthewriter. She knows why. ;)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Living With Draco

~

Harry entered the unlit living room, immediately jamming his knee against something sharp. “Ouch! Fuck!”

Drawing his wand, he muttered, “ _Lumos,_ ” jumping when he saw Draco sitting in the dark, a glass of wine in his hand. “What the hell, Draco? Why haven’t you turned on the lights?” 

Draco blinked up at him. “Dunno,” he slurred.

Harry groaned. Clearly it was one of _those_ evenings. “What’s wrong?” he asked, settling beside Draco on the sofa. 

Draco swallowed some wine. “Nothing.” 

“You’re drinking alone in the dark,” Harry said dryly. “ _Something’s_ wrong. I’m surprised you’re not eating chocolate, too.” 

Draco stiffened. “I can’t.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Why not?”

Draco stared at him. “Oh, right. I haven’t told you yet.” 

“Told me—?” 

“I saw my Healer today.” Draco exhaled. “I’ve…bad news.” 

Harry froze. “Fuck,” he whispered. “Are you…ill?”

Draco’s face crumpled, and he threw his arms around Harry, pressing his face into Harry’s neck. “It’s awful!” he wailed. 

Harry hugged him. “Draco, whatever this is we’ll beat it. I’m not losing you! Please, just tell me what wrong.” 

Draco’s sobs began to slow. “It’s horrible. I’m not sure I can handle it—”

“ _We’ll_ ” handle it,” Harry whispered into his hair. “But you must tell me the problem.”

“I’m…I’m—”

“Yes,” Harry encouraged softly. “Just say it, love.”

“I’m…allergic to chocolate!” 

Draco continued sobbing, but Harry went still. “Allergic to chocolate?” he repeated, voice flat. 

“I know! Isn’t it terrible?” Draco’s breath hitched. “You know those hives I get whenever Mother throws one of her matchmaking teas she still insists on hosting? Well, it’s not because I’m allergic to women. It’s chocolate!”

“You’re saying you made me think you were dying, and you’re just _allergic to chocolate_?”

“Just—?” Draco hiccuped. “Have you any idea how much I love chocolate?” 

“Draco,” Harry growled. “You—”

“Almost as much as I love you,” Draco whispered, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry sighed, his anger dissipating. “And I love you, too. But sometimes, you’re far too fucking dramatic for…Draco?”

A soft snore was his only reply. 

Shaking his head, Harry resettled Draco on his shoulder, smiling wryly. It was just another day of living with Draco.

~


End file.
